One Last Nightstand
by Unflavored
Summary: Brooke knows she has to leave, but she can't. Why did he have to kiss her? After all these years, why did it have to feel so good? Lucas knows he can’t stand being without her touch now; he needs her as close to him as she can be.


**Author's note:** _This is a very short song-fiction. It takes place between the flashbacks showed in season 5, more specifically when Lucas goes to see Brooke, after Peyton says no to his proposal… I started from after he kissed her. I hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you think. Reviews are very much appreciated._

**Song: **_Girl and the Ghost by KT Tunstall._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not (unfortunately) own anything._

* * *

**One last nightstand **

_The Girl and the Ghost  
__Sit__ in the corner  
__The Girl and the Ghost  
__Seem to have a lot to say  
__The Girl and the Ghost  
__Haven't__ seen each other in three years  
__The Girl and the Ghost  
__Few__ simple seconds slipped away  
__Slipped away_

_--_

Brooke is standing at the doorframe, her back turned to him. She knows she has to leave, but she can't. She places her hand at the doorknob and closes her eyes, letting out a deep sigh. Why did he have to kiss her? After all these years, why did it have to feel so good? For a slip of a second she thinks about all the years she tried to forget about him. She can feel her heart beating fast inside her chest, her legs shaking beneath her.

The young woman closes the door behind her, and walks back into the bedroom. Lucas is already lying down. He tosses to the side as soon as he hears the door closing. He is surprised to see her standing inside the bedroom with him. He tries to say something, but the words don't come out of his mouth. He keeps staring at her, mesmerized.

"This doesn't mean anything to me." she says, staring straight into his eyes. "_Anything_." She repeats, approaching him slowly.

Lucas remains silent. He sits up, supporting himself with his hands, still dizzy. "Brooke…" he whispers, closing his eyes for a moment.

"Don't." she cuts him off, and, gently, takes her shirt off, showing a black bra, "Don't say it." she completes, cupping her hands on his face.

The man stares at her, he places his hands around her waist, feeling her soft skin in touch with his own. She bends down and kisses him passionately, wrapping her hands around his neck.

Lucas kisses her back, slipping his tongue to meet hers, and pulls her to sit on top of him.

--

_The Ghost and the Girl  
__Commonly__ connected by something bigger  
__A__ phenomenon that sets off the eternal trigger  
__And__ lets the light through that usually goes around  
__And__ around and around_

_--_

Brooke kisses his neck, nibbling gently his right earlobe. "I missed you." She whispers. For a moment she regrets saying those words, but the heating of his touches makes her forget all about it. Lucas puts his hand on the back of her neck, pulling her close into another deep kiss. She is still sitting on top of him; he caresses her legs, running his hands to unzip her pants. She moans, wrapping her arms around him tighter. It is difficult for her not to lose balance, so with one of his free hands, he holds her back, keeping her from falling.

"I missed you too." He says sincerely. Their eyes lock.

Brooke helps him to take off his shirt; she runs her hands over his naked chest, pushing him gently backwards. Once Lucas is lying down, she throws her pants away and helps him to do the same with his own. He pulls her by the arm, bringing her close to him again. The blond knows he can't stand being without her touch now; he needs her as close to him as she can be. He sniffs her hair, licking her neck, while searching to unhook her bra. Brooke's legs are around him; she is trembling above the man, aroused by every movement, every touch. He tosses her black bra off the bed.

"You are so beautiful." He says softly, while moving himself to be on top of her. They share smiles, Brooke looks into his eyes, taking one hand up to caress his face with her thumb. He holds her hand within his own, kissing her palm. He sighs, not breaking eye contact. They keep looking tenderly at each other; the moment of wild passion suddenly leaves place to a romantic love making scene. Brooke knows it's her cue to back off and let him take the lead.

_--_

_The Girl and the Ghost  
Meet in the corridor  
The Girl and the Ghost  
Touch fingers and walk right through_

--

Lucas leans half on top of the brunette, filling her face with butterfly kisses, finally, concentrating on her neck. Brooke groans and pushes her neck and shoulders back, giving him more access. Her neck isn't the only part getting attention; his hand keeps moving along the woman's left side, from her breast to her hip and back up again, repeatedly yet gently.

"I've been wanting this for so long…" she whispers beneath her moans.

Brooke closes her eyes, she leans her head back moaning and biting her lower lips. Their fingers intertwined aside her head.

"Brooke…" he whispers fiercely, presses a kiss to the brunette's temple and hears Brooke's breathing, definitely uneven now. He exhales gently into her ear. Brooke goes insane, she moans loudly now, pressing her nails on his back.

The sensations going through their bodies are overwhelming.

_--_

_Feels so familiar and fearless  
The Girl and the Ghost  
Know each other like other people do  
Other people do, other people do  
The Girl and the Ghost_

--

Brooke opens her eyes slowly; she stares at his naked body lying next to her. _It wasn't a dream_. Lucas' hand is wrapped around her waist and he seems to be merged into a deep sleep - lying on his back with his legs spread apart and totally relaxed - he is breathing peacefully. The white sheet is the only thing covering his nice shaped body. The woman holds his hands gently, placing them near his head. She sighs heavily.

Brooke turns to the side, so she can face him. Her gaze locks in his parted lips, air moving in, moving out. She feels an urge to kiss him again, to let herself be completely lost into his arms once more, but at the same time she knows how wrong it would be. She regrets the night before, even though she can still feel her body tickling by the memory of his touches. She knows she can't get vulnerable again, not with Lucas.

She shakes her head and gently slips out of bed, grabbing her clothes that are spread around the room, so he won't wake up. Lucas moves his hand to find the empty spot Brooke left. Through heavy-lidded eyes he watches as she pulls up her pants and shirt. "What's happening?" he questions.

"I have a meeting in two hours. I need to get ready." She answers, avoiding eye contact.

"We need to talk." He says directly, but still half sleep.

"No, we don't, Luke." She smiles halfheartedly. "Please, just go back to Tree Hill. I meant what I said last night." She puts on her shoes, "It doesn't change anything, what happened between us was a mistake." She gives him a sad look. "It didn't mean anything at all." She completes.

Brooke stands nervously in the doorway "You better get going too." she says firmly, but doesn't meet his eyes. The brunette leaves the room, crying silently all the way out of the building.

* * *

_Please let me know what you think of it! Thanks!_


End file.
